


No Homo!

by alienkookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, i'm shit at tagging but yeah enjoy, jaehyun as jeno's dad, or are they more than that?, yujaeyong as parents, yutae as jaemin's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkookies/pseuds/alienkookies
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin’s intimate friendship makes everyone suspicious. They go everywhere together, they do everything together. You normally can’t see Jeno without Jaemin and the same goes the other way around. They’re a buy 1 get 1 package. They really are just friends, right? Oops, NO HOMO!





	1. Prologue

**You must have this kind of childhood friend...**

_Age 5_

"Taeyong! Take a picture of Jaemin and Jeno taking a bath together!"

_Age 7_

"I'm gonna marry Jeno when I grow up!" - Na Jaemin

_Age 9_

"Yuta what--?"

"Shh. The brats are sleeping. Look at how cute they are."

**And you'll realize later, other people's perception isn't always what you expect it to be...**

_Age 13_

"Why are you and Jeno always together?"

"Are you gay?"

"My parents told me your two dads are gay. You must be one too."

_Age 15_

"It's those two gays again."

_Age 16_

"Jaemin ditched our date because Jeno lost in his dance competition"

_Age 17_

"I've always been curious"

**_"You guys are homos right?"_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay! before you guys roast me for posting another fic when I have like 2 unfished ones, let me just say, I'm FINALLY currently working on both their endings so yes those will be updated within this week. I've broken so many promises, I just hope I don't break this one. Anywaayss, sorry for being MIA for a hundred years, I've been too busy with Uni. I have bags under my bags. I don't have enough sleep. And I'm still barely passing so yeah I had to focus. But since I have this week as a free time I decided why not focus on writing again.
> 
> Okay so this is my first Nomin fic and since they're my cute little babies I decided to write this wholesome, no homo fic. So if you don't like merelyy bromance fluff, I suggest you leave. I'm still unsure as to what the ending will be so stay tuned :D 
> 
> So this fic was inspired by an indonesian(? correct me if I'm wrong) webtoon titled No Homo I was sad when they discontinued this so I was like why not make a fic? So I was confused which ship this was going to be seeing as how all my ships seems to be the buyy 1 get 1 type (Meanie, Taekook, Nomin). But after long observation (a.k.a Nomin were too cute for the past weeks that I just had to) I chose them lol okay.
> 
> First parts of this fic will be super based on the webtoon but after that (if I do drag this long) I would be inserting shit and stuff so get your uwu;s ready.
> 
> PS. Did y'all see how I inserted YUTAE therE?> That's my OG NCT ship right there so I just had to. okay enough rambling. This fic will be updated tomorrow. I still have to plot everything 
> 
> PPS. I'm on twitter as both @myalienkookies and @jangmiyaa_ but I mostly use jangmiyaa for NCT so yeah let's be mutuals.


	2. Chapter 1

          “Jaemin-ah” Jeno whispered to the sleeping male as he lightly pat on his cheeks. “I know you’re awake, get up or I’ll leave you here.” The slightly older male added as he attempted to leave.

 

          The previously ‘sleeping’ boy immediately clung onto his friend’s hand. “NOO!! Don’t Leave Mee!” he whined. “Then get up, you pig.” Jeno replied as he threw a pillow at the younger.

 

           “But I’m too lazyy” Jaemin whined, “Carry ME!” He added with a big smile as he tried to make grabby hands at the older.

 

          Jeno could only scoff at his friend’s antics. They have been living together for a month already ever since they moved due to uni and it felt as if he lost 20 years of his life in that month alone. Not like it was any different back home seeing as how Jeno only remembered a handful of moments where he managed to sleep alone ever since he was a child.

 

          But this was different. Yuta wasn’t there for Jeno to call for back up whenever his child started acting like a spoilt clingy child. Taeyong wasn’t there to lightly hit his son’s forehead and tell him to behave. And Jaehyun wasn’t there to document every single moment… okay maybe his dad was kind of useless.

 

           “You’re such a big baby.” He complained but still complied as he moved to carry the younger. “Why do I put up with you.”

 

           “Because you love me.”

 

           “Ugh. No I don’t”

 

\- o -

 

           “I don’t think I’ll make it back tonight.” Jaemin said as soon as he sat down beside the older. The two usually meet at the university’s park whenever they have free time. It was peaceful and the surroundings usually helps inspire both of them; Jaemin with his art, Jeno with his music.

 

           “Hmm, why?” Jeno asked, eyes focused on his phone. He was still busy replying to the dance team’s gc about a new competition coming up.

 

           “I have a project due and I’m not even halfway done.” The younger whined. Being an arts major wasn’t always easy, it was great being surrounded with things you love but having to deal with projects when you know how inspiration never comes easy was always a pain in the ass. And now he has to stay in the arts room and stare at his piece until he actually makes progress which takes probably 2 or 3 sleepless nights. But who needs sleep anyway right?

 

          After putting his phone down, he moved to pat his friend’s head. “You’ll do good, bud, don’t worry” Jeno said as he continued to pat the younger’s head. “You sound like my dad.” Jaemin mumbled but did not push the hand away.

 

           “Oh it’s the two lovebirds!” The two boys simultaneously faced the owner of the voice. “What do you want, Lucas?” Jaemin asked in annoyance. Lucas was an acquaintance of Jeno, but they weren’t that close. Despite that, it didn’t stop him from commenting about how close Jaemin and jeno were every time they meet. And no, Jaemin didn’t like him one bit.

 

           “wow… pretty boy is feisty” Lucas remarked with a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Jeno noticed how his friend started to get irritated and held Jaemin’s hand to calm the younger down. “Nana” he said softly. Yuta, Jaemin’s dad, once told him how the younger relaxes whenever he hears the nickname and that information may or may not have made Jeno’s life a little bit easier.

 

          It seems as though the exchange didn’t go unnoticed by the seemingly unwanted male as he suddenly asked, “Who is Nana?” to the two boys. “Me, I’m Nana” Jaemin replied, he had finally calmed down a little and decided to at least have a decent talk with the other. But all of those thoughts faded when Lucas suddenly exclaimed, “Oh, You are Nana?!” as he pointed at Jaemin and laughed obnoxiously. “Wow, you even have pet names, and you tell me you’re not dating!” Lucas said, smirking at the two.

 

          Jaemin had enough of the boy’s attitude and stood up, he didn’t want to stay longer and make a scene in the middle of their sacred park. “Jeno, I think I’ll head to the arts room early and hope I actually get job done. I’ll see you when I see you, yeah?” the younger boy said as he packed his things to leave. As he got his friend’s approval, he walked away from the area not forgetting to flash the still laughing boy the middle finger. Oh how Jaemin hated his guts.

 

          Once Jaemin was out of sight, Jeno turned to look at the boy clearly unimpressed of what he did. “Look man, I’m sorry your boyfriend got mad because I ruined your date.” The older boy apologized with both hands in the air in surrender. But the teasing grin still plastered on his face clearly showed that he was anything but sorry.

 

           “You know he’s my bestfriend and we’re not dating AND you clearly know how he hates your guts, you could’ve just shut your huge mouth and left.” Jeno snapped at the older. He usually just ignores it whenever they joke around but Lucas seemed to make it a habit of annoying his best friend and it was clearly too much to be a joke.

 

          Instead of pondering over the younger’s words, Lucas merely scoffed. “I still don’t get why you won’t admit you’re gay for each other. I mean look at me! I’m gay and proud! Why are you still hiding?” Yes, Lucas is gay and everyone in campus knew he was dating the campus uwu, Kim Jungwoo. But because of this he seemed to make it a mission to make them admit they were gay, which they are not btw.

 

           “What’s there to admit when we really are nothing? I keep explaining but you seemed to have your own perception of MY friendship with Jaemin. Stop putting malice in it. I get it you’re gay, but that doesn’t mean everyone is too.” And with that Jeno stood up and left. He felt a little bad for Lucas, he knows he has good intentions but he keeps putting his own ideas in their lives that it becomes annoying.      Jeno isn’t against gays or anything like that, he just hates it when people put malice on his relationship with his bestfriend. He wishes that people should understand that two guys can be close because they feel safer with them and not because they want to be in a relationship with them.

 

          Ever since kids their age knew the term “homos, gay, etc.” that was all they heard being described to them. What was wrong with spending time with your best friend? They often wondered. But despite all that, none of them made a move to distance from each other. Nothing changed because they’re friends, they always were so why would they waver just because other people tell them to? And if people thought that being called gay was an insult, they should really rethink their life choices.

 

          People always asked why were they always together. Despite being in different majors – Jaemin being an arts major while Jeno doubled music and dance—they always seemed to manage to be joined to the hip. If someone wants to be close with either one of them, they should also be close with the other. That’s just how their friendship works and whoever questions that doesn’t deserve their time. They don’t need a lot of friends anyway, they have each other.

 

          Because of their intimate friendship, people seemed to always label them as gay or homos or whatever synonymous words they could think of but the thing is, they’re both straight. They dated a bunch of people but none of them really stuck. Their girlfriends would often get jealous of their best friend and would sometimes make them choose between them or their bestfriend. Of course they’d choose their bestfriend. They have been with the other ever since they were kids so did they really think that they’d choose someone who they probably stayed with for a few weeks or months over his friend? I don’t think so.

 

          Jeno looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. Instead of immediately going home, he dropped by a coffee shop and bought their largest sized coffee. He knows a little puppy who probably needs this right now.

 

          As Jeno opened the door to the arts room, he saw his friend staring at nothing, probably contemplating on dropping school and live in outer space and name himself Jan or something. The older casually walked towards the brunette and presented the coffee in front of his face.

 

          It probably took a few moments before the younger male noticed the life saving grace in front of him, and when he did, a blinding smile that could probably blind everyone appeared on his face. “YOU ARE MY SAVIOR!” exclaimed the smiling brunette as he latched onto his best friend.

 

           “Hey! Be careful, you’ll spill the drink!” Jeno warned as he tried to get the younger off. But Jaemin didn’t listen as he continuously kissed the older’s cheeks. “I love you, you know that?” gushed the brunette.

 

           “Yeah! Yeah! No homo though” Jeno chuckled before giving the younger his coffee.

 

          Jaemin’s classmates may or may not have took a video of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter guys. I'm sorry for the shitty writing style. I took a long hiatus from writing and now it seems rusty. I'll continue to practice and show you a better one from now on. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> Will edit this in the morning. I'm sleepy rn lol
> 
> PS. If y'all didn't notice yet, Yutae is Jaemin's parents while Jaehyun is Jeno's dad. I needed to add my top 3 hyung line bias. Also, did you see that little Luwoo I added? Don't expect much though, I'm not sure when they'll make a cameo again. Sorry!
> 
> EDITED 5/9/18 11:39KST


	3. Chapter 2

          “JENO-YAH!” was the first and last thing the older heard before he was tackled by a bear hug from none other than Na Jaemin. “I’m FINALLY done! I’m a free man!” exclaimed the younger as he was finally done with his project. It had been 3 days since he last went home and get some actual sleep instead of the little naps he had on one of the chairs in the arts room.

 

           “Huh, well, good for you then” was all the older responded. Jaemin huffed as he sulked because his bestfriend wasn’t paying attention to him. “Did you not miss me? I haven’t been home for DAAAAYs!” he whined to the older.

 

          Sensing the younger’s mood, Jeno decided to tease his friend. “Of course I didn’t! I haven’t had this much silence in my life for a long time! Why would I miss your loudness?” joked the older as he tried so hard not to laugh at his friend’s sulking face.

 

           “Okay you know what? I’m leaving you. I’m disowning you as my bestfriend. Don’t talk to me again you jerk!” the younger exclaimed before he walked away leaving his good for nothing friend behind.

 

           “Jaemin-ah!” Jeno tried to call out as he went after his best friend. The younger didn’t look back and continued walking, he was adamant about not talking to Jeno. But before he could walk any further, he collided onto someone’s chest and felt arms encircling his frame.

 

          He didn’t need to look up as he knows the owner of this familiar smell. “Jeno, let go! I’m not talking to you” Jaemin said as he tried pushing his friend away but immediately stopped when he knew it was pointless, Jeno’s too strong.

 

           “Nana” Jeno sing-sang to the younger’s ear knowing how this calms the younger. “Don’t call me that, I’m trying to be mad at you.” Jaemin mumbled onto Jeno’s chest. He hated how he can never be mad at his friend for too long. The older chuckled at his friend’s statement and hugged him even tighter.

 

           “Nana, baby, I’m sorry. You know I was joking around, right?” Jeno asked softly, “Can you please forgive your cute best friend?” the older added as he smiled cutely at Jaemin to which got a soft hit on the cheek and a ‘stop, you’re ugly!’ from his friend.

 

          “Only if you buy me ice cream!” Jaemin said, gone was the sulking act he did a few seconds ago. “One scoop?” Jeno asked hopefully but of course the younger wouldn’t let it go that easily. “Three scoops and you’re forgiven!” he knew he couldn’t win against the brunette “alright, deal.”

 

          Unfortunately for them the ice cream shop near the university was currently under renovation and the other nearest ice cream shop was on the next stop by subway. Despite the inconvenience of buying the ticket and travelling, they still went ahead because _it’s the princess’ orders_ as Jeno would like to put it.

 

          As they entered the subway, they noticed that only one seat was available. Without hesitation, Jeno sat down and pulled Jaemin to sit on his lap. The younger tried to make himself comfortable as the other wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, keeping him in place. This wasn’t new to them, they’ve always done this as kids so they never really mind it.

 

         But other people seemed to mind as they could hear whispers as Jaemin saw a group of girls pointing and giggling at them. One even dared to take a picture. They could hear an old woman mutter about how liberated youth these days were. They decided not to mind them as they both updated the other about what happened in the days they weren’t together and cancelled out all the whispers with their laughter.

 

         Thankfully, the next stop wasn’t far and they immediately went out as soon as it arrived. The ice cream shop was thankfully near the station and they would have arrived sooner if it weren’t for Jaemin finding a dog to which he younger started cooing and petting it nonstop. Jeno had to threaten him not to buy ice cream if he won’t stop before he actually gave up trying to get a selfie with the dog.

 

         “Hmm.” Jaemin stared at all the flavors that were available as if it were the hardest math problem he encountered. Jeno never understood why his friend always chooses a different ice cream every single time. _Doesn’t he have a favorite?_

 

         As Jeno received his ice cream – one scoop of plain vanilla ice cream, he heard his friend finally choose a flavor. He walked towards Jaemin who had a huge smile on his face as he received his 3 scoop of what seemed to be called Burnt Caramel & Pecan. And as always, the younger offered him a lick of his ice cream because _‘your boring ass taste buds need to have a little fun sometimes’_

 

         “I still don’t get why you always choose a different flavor every time.” Jeno asked his friend after he tasted the ice cream offered. _Too sweet._ He thought. “And I still don’t get why you always choose boring ass vanilla every time.” The younger retorted. The two glared at each other before the older resigned. “Touché”

 

         “So, uhmm, can you like not flirt in here, the line’s getting kinda long” they heard the bored part-timer say before they actually saw the line. Jeno’s face got red due to embarrassment and Jaemin deadass laughed at him and the older had to pull his embarrassing ass out of the store. _I’m never getting back in there._

\- o -

  
           “Are you sure you’re alright with travelling immediately?” Jeno asked as he sat beside the younger “You haven’t had proper sleep. Just rest for tonight, I know Yuta will understand if we go tomorrow.” He added. It was only until they arrived home that they remembered Jaemin’s dad’s birthday was tomorrow and one of the agreement they had with their dads for them to be allowed to move to Seoul was that they’ll ALWAYS go home for birthdays. They can never miss at least one, especially not a certain Japanese man’s birthday.

 

           “Jeno! We’re literally already on the train going there! There’s no turning back, okay?” when Jaemin noticed his friend was going to retort, he immediately covered his mouth “No buts! I can just sleep on the way there. Also, I miss everyone back home and I can’t wait for tomorrow to see them. So shut up and take pictures with me!” the younger ordered as he passed his phone to his friend.

 

          They continued playing around with their phones and did 20 questions as if they didn’t know everything about each other yet. It wasn’t long until Jeno felt a head on his shoulder that he knew the younger fell asleep.

 

          Jeno stared at his friend’s face as he contemplated whether or not to draw something with the sharpie he unknowingly brought with him. However, just thinking about all the screaming he’ll get from the younger once it was found out immediately made him retract the already uncapped sharpie away from the sleeping boy’s face and decided to just stare.

 

          It’s been years since they’ve been friends. Although Jeno acts all annoyed everytime Jaemin opens his mouth, he knew for a fact he wouldn’t replace him for anyone, no matter how loud and annoying his friend may be. Jeno realizes that if it weren’t for that scented highlighter they were fighting over in kindergarten, he wouldn’t have met his best friend.

 

>> Flashback <<

          Yuta immediately rushed to the daycare’s principal’s office. He was in the middle of his work when he got a call from the daycare telling him that his son got in trouble. The Japanese man could only shake his head in disbelief as he muttered under his breath “We just moved here”

 

          Upon entering, he noticed a little boy holding his dad’s hand while his other hand was holding onto what seemed like a bunch of highlighters. When he looked at the side, he saw his little baby sulking in the corner and it took Yuta all his willpower not to coo and buy his son all the candy he wanted. But thankfully he refrained himself from doing so and carefully sat in front of the sulking child.

 

           “Nana, baby, why did you fight with your friend?” he asked softly. He could see his son physically relax at the nickname, but when he looked up, Yuta couldn’t help but cradle his son in his arms. The boy had tears in his eyes and snot all over his red nose and he can’t stand watching his child this way.

 

           “J-jeno –“ his son couldn’t finish as continuous sobs escaped his mouth and Yuta had to soothingly rub his back to try to make him stop. “Shh, it’s alright baby. You don’t have to continue. I understand” he whispered and continued to soothe his crying son however none of it worked as the crying got harder.

 

          From the other side of the room, Jeno nudged his dad and stared up at him. Jaehyun sat at eye level and ruffled his son’s head. “What’s wrong, bud?” his father asked. His son merely pointed at the crying boy and Jaehyun immediately knew what he meant.

 

          Jeno always hated it when people cried. At a very young age, he saw how his dad cried as he tried to stop his mom from leaving the house with a lot of bags. He saw how his older sister cried as she was being pulled by his mom outside. And ever since that day, his mom and sister never came back home. Jeno never understood what happened, but all he knew was that crying is what people do when they’re sad. He doesn’t want anyone to be sad.

 

           “Go on. Talk to him. I know you didn’t do wrong.” Jaehyun encouraged his son as he lightly pushed him towards the crying male. Jeno merely nodded and marched towards the crying male. Yuta saw the little boy walking near them and hesitated whether he wanted him near his son or not. _He looks angry. What if he’ll punch my son for crying?_ But when he looked up and saw the boy’s dad nod, he slowly let go of his crying child and let the boy stand in front.

 

          When Jeno was already in front of the crying boy, he immediately placed his hands on both sides of Jaemin’s cheeks and made him look at him. “Please stop crying” the slightly older boy mumbled before he hugged the other.

 

          Yuta and Jaehyun may or may not have cooed at the sight and took pictures.

 

          Jaemin may or may not have cried even more because “JENO’S FACE IS SCARY!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm sorry if this was trash.... again. I will edit this if I have time. This is unbeta-ed (like all my other works, but what's new?). This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but it's longer than the previous one so it's good.
> 
> I wil get used to getting back to writing and hope to give you better quality chapters in the future.
> 
> Enjoy the nomin since we definitely lacked some today
> 
> EDITED 5/10/18 8:13KST


	4. Chapter 3

THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THE FLASHBACK IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

 

          After the parents had the talk with the principal, they were advised to take their kids home for the day seeing as how the children got tired from crying – well mostly Jaemin, Jeno was constantly tired – and since they were already there, they might as well take them home since there’s just an hour left for dismissal.

 

          “So uh, do you have a ride home or?” Jaehyun asked carefully, eyeing the male with a sleepy child on his arms. They were already outside the school and seeing as how the other male was not heading towards the parking lot, Jaehyun concluded that the seemingly Japanese male did not bring his car.

 

          “Oh, no. It’s my partner’s turn to bring the car today and they get off work late so me and this little munchkin will be taking the subway today, how about you?” Yuta said, squeezing his sleepy son as he spoke. The male wasn’t worried of riding the subway with his son knowing that it wasn’t rush hour but it doesn’t seem to be the same for the other male.

 

          “I brought my car today, I could give you a lift? It’s dangerous for you and your son to take the subway” Jaehyun said, pointing at the child whose head was rocking back and forth as he tried not to sleep, but was clearly failing miserably. _He must have been so tired after crying that much_ Yuta thought, smiling softly at his son before going back to face the other male. “No really, it’s fine, there’s not much people at this hour anyway.” He said.

 

          “Please? Just think of it as an apology for what Jeno did to your son.” Jaehyun said still not budging. He still doesn’t know why he’s being persistent, but it’s probably because he just wanted somebody to talk with today. His wife, well ex-wife just sent in their divorce papers today after months of not communicating and Jaehyun just needed some sort of distraction from the recent happenings in his life.

 

          “Your son did nothing wrong, you know that right?” Yuta said, shaking his head. It was just a silly fight between children, he knows by now that Jeno is a sweet child and he feels at ease knowing Jaemin found a new friend in him after all the mess that happened.

 

          “I know, but still, please? I wouldn’t be able to sleep properly knowing I made someone with a sleepy child ride the subway.” Jaehyun continued, nudging his son and urging him to do the puppy eyes to the Japanese male just to make him agree. “Okay, Jaehyun. Just stop trying to make Jeno do the dirty work.” Yuta said, giggling at the cute kid. He pinched Jeno’s cheeks before facing the other male. “But if it’s the other way from yours, we’re taking the subway okay?” He added.

 

          “So, where’s your place anyway?” Jaehyun asked. They were walking towards the parking lot and Jaemin somehow woke up and was now walking side by side with Jeno as they talked animatedly about some cartoon they knew.

 

          Yuta sat in the front as told as he waited for the male who was assisting both children to ride the back. “127 Apartments, Jamsil, near the open field” He said after Jaehyun got comfortable in the driver’s seat. “What? Is there something wrong?” he asked when he noticed the younger male snorted at his reply. Jaehyun smiled and shook his head “No, it’s nothing. But one thing’s for sure, your place is definitely not the other way from ours.” He said reassuringly.

 

          The car ride wasn’t awkward, despite just knowing each other for the first time. They talked about things, what they do and stuff. Yuta boasting about his Takoyaki making skills because _‘They don’t call me Takoyaki prince for nothing.’_ Not to mention the noise that is Jaemin telling Jeno about this toy his dad bought him and that they should play together some time. It wasn’t long until they arrived at the place.

 

          Yuta thought that Jaehyun would just drop them off at the front but the other male continued to drive towards the parking lot. “It’s fine Jae, you can just drop us off.” Yuta said. He didn’t want to burden the younger even more but the other male didn’t listen as he started to park his car.

 

          “What floor are you in?” Jaehyun asked after he turned off the engine. “7th” Yuta replied, giving up on trying to reason with the other male. It would be rude of him to make him go after what he did, and the younger seemed to be excited if the sparkle in his eyes said anything. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go! You’re gonna show me those Takoyaki making skills you boasted about.” Jaehyun said excitedly as he guided Jeno out of the car. Yuta could only smile at his new friend’s excitement. “Alright, Let me see if I have the ingredients.” He said, as they walked towards the elevator.

  
          After arriving at the 7th floor, Yuta told Jaehyun which door it was but the younger continued walking and stopped in front of his neighbor’s door. “No, Jaehyun. That’s not the one, it’s here you know? The one I’m standing right in front of?” Yuta said, trying to explain the situation to the younger not noticing the key in the other male’s hand.

          Jaehyun just smiled at the male. “I know. This is our house. You can come in if you like.” He said smiling to the older before he opened the door and went inside. Yuta soon followed “Oh my gosh! Is this why you were laughing earlier? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me right away.” He said, his true personality flowing out as he laughed together with the other male.

 

          The two kids followed as Jeno pulled Jaemin towards what seemed to be his room. “Dad! I’m gonna show Jaemin my toys!” Jeno exclaimed.

 

          Yuta was looking through the photos on the walls and noticed a family portrait. “Oh you have a daughter? Where is she?” he asked, noticing the little girl in the photo beside Jeno, carried by a beautiful woman who seemed to be Jaehyun’s wife.

 

          “She’s uh… she’s with her mom” Jaehyun said, scratching the back of his neck, a habit he does when he’s uncomfortable. Yuta didn’t seem to notice as he continued to ask. “Oh where are they? Is she fetching her in school?”

 

          “No uh, they…left.” Jaehyun said clearly growing uncomfortable and hoped the other male would notice. “Oh” was the only thing Yuta said before he finally noticed. “Oh my god. Jaehyun, I’m so sorry. That was insensitive of me.” He said, feeling bad that he didn’t notice sooner. “It’s alright, don’t worry. She just sent in the divorce papers today and yeah…”

 

          “I really am sorry. You don’t have to tell me anything, just know that we’ll be right next door if you need help okay? Just call me or my husband if you need help taking care of Jeno, hmm? I know how hard it is to raise a child.” Yuta said. He didn’t want his new friend and neighbor to hate him. People always called him dense for not noticing things easily and he didn’t want that to be the reason for a broken friendship.

 

          “Husband?” Jaehyun carefully asked. He didn’t want to jump into conclusion, but it literally is there. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you uncomfortable with that? I uh, I’m sorry. I can just leave” Yuta said, as he hurriedly stood up and walked towards the door, almost forgetting about his son.

 

          He and Taeyong agreed to address each other as partners whenever they mention the other to an acquaintance after all the things that happened to them in the past. They didn’t want a repeat of the reason why they moved. How their parents disowned them, how their so-called friends stopped contacting them and how the people in their area turned their backs on them. Yuta knew better than to trust people easily. _Welp, I guess this is the reason for the broken friendship then._ He thought, going back into the house to take Jaemin.

 

          Before he could get his son, Jaehyun blocked his way. “Jaehyun, please move so that I can take Jaemin and leave immediately.” Yuta said softly, he didn’t want to hear whatever judgments the other male might have about his orientation, he just wanted to leave with his son and probably rant and cry to Taeyong when he gets home.

 

          “No! Yuta, no. Listen.” Jaehyun said, reaching up to wipe the tears Yuta didn’t know fell. “I don’t care if you’re gay or not. Please don’t think I’m some homophobic asshole, okay? I’m not. I support you 100%, so please stop crying.” Jaehyun continued. He held the Japanese male’s hand as he took a breath before he continued. “Do you know why my wife left me?” At the soft shake of the older man’s head he continued. “I told her I was gay.”

 

          “I loved her, I really did. She was the only woman I ever loved and it didn’t seem right that she didn’t know the real me. So I told her. And I guess it was dumb of me to think she’d accept me for who I am. I honestly thought things would get better once she knew, but look where it lead me? I don’t blame her though.” He couldn’t stop the tears that he was holding on for months. He tried to be strong for both him and his son, but in front of the Japanese male who he just met, he felt vulnerable.

 

          “Shh, it’s okay Jaehyun-ah. It’s okay. Thank you for telling me all this.” Yuta said as he rubbed soothing circles on the younger’s back as he cried in his arms, much like what his son was doing an hour ago. He held onto Jaehyun’s shoulder and looked at him in the eye. “The offer still stands okay? When you need help with Jeno or when you need a shoulder to cry on or somebody to rant to, you can just call me or my husband, okay? We’re just next door, our house will always be open for both of you.” He said, and smiled.

 

          “Thank you, Yuta” Jaehyun said, smiling back after seeing the healing smile the Japanese male gave. “Now, go call the kids and we’ll be having the best takoyaki you’ll ever taste!” Yuta said, pushing Jaehyun towards the Jeno’s room as he went to his house to get the ingredients for takoyaki.

 

          Taeyong arrived at an empty apartment, only to find out that his family was just staying next door. It didn’t take long for Taeyong and Jaehyun to be friends after finding that they had a lot of things in common and now the two were talking as if they’ve been friends since forever.

 

          After dinner, the three dads were sitting on the couch watching their sons play. “They seem to be getting along huh?” Taeyong pointed out when he saw the two boys playing. “Yeah, after fighting over highlighters” Jaehyun said, laughing as he remembered how sad his son looked a few hours ago. “I just hope those two will become the best of friends in the future” Yuta said as he smiled when he saw Jaemin kiss Jeno on the cheeks. “Yeah” The two males replied, mirroring his smile.

 

          Little do they know, years later, those two will never leave each other’s sides.

 

>> End of Flashback <<

 

          As soon as they stepped foot inside the house, they were immediately enveloped with a big bear hug. “God, you don’t know how much I missed both of you.” Yuta said as he swayed the three of them from left to right, still not letting go of the hug. “The house was so empty without my little shits” he added, finally letting go of the hug only to kiss both male’s cheeks.

 

          “Daad! You’re embarrassing” Jaemin whined, wiping the area where his dad just kissed him. “But, I missed you too!” he added, smiling brightly at his dad before he hugged him again.

 

          While the two were having their moment, Jeno walked towards his dad who was sitting on the couch talking with Taeyong, Jaemin’s other dad. “Hey bud, how was uni?” Jaehyun asked as he patted the space between him and Taeyong, gesturing for his son to sit.

 

          “It was good. I guess? Nothing exciting happened, just classes so yeah.” Jeno said, sitting down on the couch. “Was Jaemin being a loud ass again?” Taeyong joked, Yuta would kill him if he heard this. “I mean, what else is new?” Jeno joined in as the three of them laughed.

 

          Their conversation was cut short when they heard Yuta call their attention. “OKAY EVERYONE! It’s getting late and it’s MY big day tomorrow, so let’s all get some sleep, yeah?” he said. The others knew they couldn’t win against the Japanese male, so they all followed his order and went to their rooms.

 

          And yes, they all live together. It had been 5 years since the three dads decided what was the point of having 2 separate houses when Jaehyun and Jeno were always in their house and adding the fact they were basically already family by then. Without any hesitation, they ended the lease of their apartments and decided to buy a residential house in the same area. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It just fit all 5 of them cozily.

 

          It was 4 in the morning when Jaemin woke Jeno up. “What?” Jeno said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he got his phone to look at the time. “Jaemin-aah, why do you think it was a good idea to wake me up at 4 in the morning, huh?” he asked crawling towards the younger male, wiggling his fingers as he threatened to tickle him.

 

          “No, Don’t come near me!” Jaemin said scooting backwards away from the older male. “Get away you demon!” he exclaimed, squealing moments later as Jeno managed to get a hold of him and attacked him with tickles. “You think you’d get away with waking me up this early, huh?” Jeno said as he mercilessly continued to tickle the younger’s sides.

 

          “Jeno! Stop” Jaemin said trying to suppress his laughs, not wanting to wake up the others. The older male didn’t listen as he continued tickling the younger. “Omg please stop! I can’t breathe!!” Jaemin exclaimed, pushing the older male off him. Fortunately, Jeno did stop and Jaemin lightly slapped the male as he tried to catch his breath. “Are you trying to kill me?” He asked, glaring.

 

          “Your fault for waking me up.” Jeno said, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, I wanted to make something for dad for his birthday.” Jaemin said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

          “And you woke me up because—?”

 

          “Because I need an assistant! No more questions, Let’s go!” Jaemin said pulling the older towards the kitchen not giving him a chance to decline. He searched for the different fruits he needed and thankfully it wasn’t hard since his dad, Taeyong and Jeno’s dad were _health freaks_ as what he heard Yuta describe them.

 

          “What should I do, Na Chef?” Jeno asked after they found all that they needed. Jaemin handed him a plate of kiwis as he invaded his personal space. “Peel a kiwi.” He whispered, leaning even closer to Jeno if that were possible. “Can you do it?” He added. “Yeah” Jeno said not paying attention to the male as he was too busy trying to put on the plastic gloves. After saying a quick thanks, Jaemin went and did other things.

 

          Although Jeno said he could do it, he actually hasn’t even tried to hold a knife before. But he wasn’t about to give up because of that. He stared at the kiwi contemplating how to actually peel the hairy fruit that reminded him of his hair a year ago after his bleaching phase happened. Everyone wouldn’t stop reminding him of that dreaded time.

 

          He brought the kiwi closer as he concentrated on trying to peel it; the knife being a little too close to his face. Jaemin noticed this and held his hand as he tried to move it away from the older’s face “Be careful of the knife.” He said before leaning across the male to get the sugar.

 

          After successfully trying to peel a kiwi which isn’t even half of it yet, he decided to take a break and walk around. He noticed Jaemin doing something on the other side of the kitchen and was curious. He walked towards the male peered over his shoulder, holding the younger’s waist for support as he watched him pour a plate full of sugar. “Are you sure they’d want to eat this?” Jeno asks remembering how health conscious the two dads were.

 

          “I’m sure dad will, the other two? I don’t think so. But it’s not their birthday anyways…” Jaemin said, shrugging as if nothing’s wrong. He turned around to face the older male and asked “Are you done peeling the kiwis?”

 

          “I’m almost done, I promise!” Jeno said trying to hide the plate of kiwis from the younger which of course was unsuccessful seeing how quick Jaemin was. “Jeno, you only peeled 1 and there’s like 4 of them!” he said.

 

          After playfully arguing a little, the two boys continued to ‘cook’ something. Jaemin was making the syrup while Jeno chopped and skewered the fruits. They then slathered the syrup onto the fruits before placing them on the plate full of sugar.

 

          “Okay, so we just need to place this in the fridge and it’s done!” Jaemin said after putting syrup on the last skewer. He looked at the male on the couch for approval but found said male to have fallen asleep. Jaemin chuckled at his friend’s situation as he placed the tanghulu inside the fridge.

 

          He walked over to the sleeping male, sitting beside him. “Thank you for helping me, Jeno-yaa” he whispered kissing the male’s cheeks like he always does before lying on the couch as he too tried to get some sleep.

 

          Yuta woke up minutes later only to find the two males cutely sleeping on the couch with Jaemin’s head on Jeno’s lap. The Japanese male cooed at the sight and probably snapping a pic or two. He walked towards the kitchen and noticed a newly placed note on the fridge door.

 

_‘Dad!!! Happy Birthday!! Me and Jeno made you something._

_I hope you like it. We love you_ _♡_ _\- Jaemin_ _’_

 

          Yuta ran back to the living room as he tried to hug and kiss the two boys waking them up in the process. “Thank you babies, I love you both so much!” He said as he continued to kiss the two sleepy boys. “Now, you boys go back to sleep in your room, we’ll wake you up later okay?” he added. The two boys could only nod in response as they staggered sleepily towards their shared room.

 

          Fast forward to the evening, after Yuta demanded the whole day for Taeyong and Jaehyun to cook for dinner and the two complying because no one can go against the Japanese male. Literally, no one. They are all sat down with a feast right in front of them making Jaemin exclaim “Wah, I missed eating home cooked meals.” To which activated all their parental instincts as they asked both boys if they’re eating well. After Jaemin signaled Jeno not to mention his sleepless nights and the nights full of cup ramen, the two boys told their parents about finding a cheap place to eat which had good food so they were fine.

 

          Nothing special happened during dinner, it was the usual talk about how their day went and all that. Jaemin and Jeno told stories about their university life and how they’re adapting to it. The usual banter and laughter happened and all of them knew how much they missed this after the kids moved away for uni.

 

          After all of them ate, they all gathered in their living room to watch home videos. Taeyong, Yuta and Jaehyun were on the couch while Jaemin and Jeno were sitting on the futon. This has been a tradition for them, just chilling in their cozy living room watching either movies or home videos which Jaehyun had whole heartedly documented ever since. They don’t know how many videos Jaehyun actually did film, but the home videos shown was different every time.

 

[ to avoid confusions, the texts in **_bold-italics_** are what is playing in the video. I would have made it _Italics_ but those are for their thoughts or past convo if it has ‘ ‘ so yeah. ]

 

          The first video that was played was Jeno and Jaemin’s first football match. Yuta, being a huge football geek, encouraged the kids to try the game. **_The camera panned towards the overly supportive Yuta who had both Jeno and Jaemin’s face printed on his shirt while he was bringing a huge banner._**

 

          “Dad, you’re so embarrassing” Jaemin said as he leaned towards his laughing friend as he tried to get comfortable. What he got in reply was a flying throw pillow to his face as his dad muttered a string of Japanese words he couldn’t understand. His father never taught him his mother language because _‘I can curse at you and you won’t even know, HA!’_

 

 ******_The next video that played was Jeno and Jaemin’s first day in elementary. The video showed how Jaemin wouldn’t let go of Yuta as the younger boy was already sobbing his heart out. He didn’t want to be left alone in an unfamiliar place, but Yuta said they had to leave. Taeyong even tried to step in but it made Jaemin cry even harder as he now clung onto his other dad._**

 

 ******_The only person who managed to stop the crying Jaemin was Jeno who without a word took the younger’s hand and pulled him inside the school. Everybody was dumbfounded as the video caught how Yuta and Taeyong just stared at the pair for a few minutes not saying a word. “Wow, my son is cool” they could hear Jaehyun say before the video was cut off._**

 

          “I’m hurt. I can’t believe Jeno didn’t even spare me a glance” Jaehyun said as soon as the video ended. Taeyong was out there laughing his ass off and Yuta had to push his husband off because he kept hitting his thigh as he laughed.

 

          “No!! That was all an act. Jeno was crying as soon as we entered the school!” Jaemin said, laughing at his bestfriend. “You bitch! I told you not to tell them!” Jeno exclaimed and pushed the younger off his lap and laughed as he saw his friend roll on the floor. “JERK!” the younger said.

 

          “Aww, guess my son was just shy then” Jaehyun said, poking his son on the cheek. Jeno swatted his dad’s hand away in an attempt to look mad. “Shut it dad” he said, pulling Jaemin back to his lap because _he’s cozy_. “Stop it Jae, our little tsundere is getting mad” Yuta said as he joined in poking the now reddening boy.

 

          The whole family continued to watch the videos as they laughed about each other. It wasn’t until the next video’s caption showed on the screen that had Jaemin screaming “STOP! NO! DON’T PLAY THIS! OHMYGOD! TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU--- OUCH! JENO WTH?!” that the boy back-hugging him had to pinch his sides to make him shut up.

 

 ******_“I’m gonna marry Jeno when I grow up” 7-year-old Jaemin said while looking at the camera. Jaehyun could be heard giggling in the background as he called Jeno over._**

 

          It was the dreaded video Jaehyun constantly teases the two kids about. They never actually saw the vid but every time his friend’s dad wanted them to do something he’d always go “So, do you remember when you got married?” and threaten to post said video until they agree. Jaemin’s parents seemed to have seen the video and would never let the two live without being reminded of such. And now there it was, on the tv screen to possibly embarrass them for life, but do their parents even care?

 

          “You loved me ever since, huh?” Jeno muttered on Jaemin’s neck. “Dream on bitch” Jaemin said “Also, stop breathing on my neck. I’m ticklish” he added as he tried to push the clinging male away but the older wouldn’t let go as he tightened his hold on the younger’s waist and buried his face on the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

 

 ******_Jeno appeared by the younger’s side, “We’re already grownups, Jaemin!! Let’s get married!” he said before he turned to face the camera “DAD! WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” he added. Jaehyun was laughing hysterically behind the camera as he called Yuta and Taeyong over. “Yuta! Taeyong! Get your asses over here or you’ll miss your child’s wedding!”_**

 

          “Oh so that’s what happened, I can’t believe I missed that!” Yuta said acting clueless as he tried, yet again, to push his laughing husband away from him. “Jaehyun change places with me, I’m getting bruises already!" he added, trying to stand but the younger male stopped him. “Just scoot closer to me, you’ll be fine” Jaehyun said, placing his arms on Yuta’s shoulder as he pulled him closer. The Japanese male complied and got comfortable going as far as placing his legs on Taeyong’s lap and was basically lying on the couch. “I’m cuddling Jaehyun while you’re getting my feet” Yuta teased his husband as he stuck out his tongue out and Taeyong being the mature (not) one in the relationship, mirrored his actions and stuck his tongue out in reply.

 

 ******_“My son’s what?! Btch! My son is like 3 or something!” Yuta exclaimed as he appeared in the video, followed closely by Taeyong. He kneeled to level with Jaemin, “Nana, you’re getting married and didn’t tell me?” Yuta asked his son “Who should I threaten?” He added, smiling evilly to the camera. “Yuta, Don’t threaten my child.” Jaehyun whispered._**

 

          “Why are we even watching this?” Jaemin asked as he gave up trying to change the video. “Shh. Stop asking” Yuta said, too focused on the video playing “This is educational.” Jaehyun added.

 

 ******_“Me and Jeno are getting married!” Jaemin exclaimed and showed his dads their intertwined fingers. Yuta could only stare at his son and Jeno. “Well, why didn’t you say so!” Taeyong said, walking towards the camera “Jae give me the camera and change Jeno into something decent. Yuta! Stop staring and dress my son. We’re giving these little munchkins the wedding they deserve!” He added._**

 

          “SO YOU ARE THE CULPRIT BEHIND ALL OF THIS!!” Jaemin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his dad. “Put your disrespectful hand down, mister, I made your dreams come true. You should thank me.” Taeyong said, shaking his head in disappointment. “I hate you sometimes.” The younger mumbled, going back to his previous position. “Likewise, kid.” His dad replied, smiling afterwards, he knew his son didn’t mean it.

 

 ******_The two dads hurriedly followed their orders as Yuta guided Jaemin to their room while Jaehyun brought Jeno back to their house. Taeyong followed Jeno and Jaehyun first going inside their house. Jaehyun scanned his dresser for the perfect wedding suit until he actually found one. He took out the blazer he uses for work sometimes, and got a tie from one of his collections._**

 

 ******_He placed the blazer on his son and tried to tie the neck tie on his neck. The camera zoomed in on Jeno who was wearing a blazer clearly too big for him. Taeyong was clearly giggling from the back as he tried to say “Okay, come here handsome groom, let’s wait for your bride.” As he followed Jaehyun and Jeno who was going back to the Nakamoto’s living room._**

 

          “You look stupid.” Jaemin said, laughing at his friend’s younger self that was shown on the television. “Now, now Jaemin, you won’t be laughing when you see yourself later.” Taeyong warned his son and it was now Jeno’s turn to laugh at his friend. Jaemin was now turning his back on the screen trying hard not to look.

 

          “Nana, what are you doing?” Jeno whispered as Jaemin’s arms were now on his shoulders as they were now face to face with each other. “I don’t want to look.” He replied, making himself comfortable.

 

 ******_Yuta started singing the wedding song as he guided a very ‘beautiful’ Jaemin towards his groom._** Jeno was now laughing hysterically at what he saw on the screen. “Wow, I should have been a fashion designer” Yuta said, laughing together with the others.   ** _Jaemin was sporting a very unique wedding gown fit for high end fashion. Yuta managed to dress his son in a very DIY white blanket dress. On his head was a sheer curtain acting as his veil while he was holding a bouquet of fake flowers, courtesy of Yuta’s sister who wanted to beautify the place._**

 

          Jaemin was curious why everyone was laughing, even in the video, so he turned around to take a peek and oh how he wished he didn’t “DAD! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS YOUR OWN SON!!!!” he exclaimed throwing back to his dad the throw pillow, hoping to hit all three of them at once. “And you! Why are you laughing this much, huh? Does my pain amuse you that much?” he said, pinching Jeno’s sides.

 

          “Ow!” Jeno exclaimed, grabbing Jaemin’s hands that was pinching him. “Shh, Nana. It’s all in the past. It’s only us who saw. So stop sulking okay? Let’s continue watching this embarrassing video.” He added as he turned Jaemin around back to his previous position, wrapping his arms on his waist afterwards as they continued to watch.

 

 ******_“We are gathered together to witness the wedding of Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno” Taeyong, who has now handed the camera back to Jaehyun, served as their priest. He continued to mumble stuff that probably isn’t in any wedding script ever. Yuta was seen wiping a fake tear as he whispered “They grow up so fast.” clearly aiming for an acting role._**

 

 ******_“May I please have the rings.” Taeyong said. Yuta hurriedly handed him the ring pops that for some reason he found in the kitchen. The two kids exchange rings as told by Taeyong._**

 

 ******_“I may now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband.” Taeyong said. Jaemin was already distracted as he was now sucking on the ring pop that he got. So Yuta had to tell Jeno what to do._**

 

 ******_Following Yuta’s orders, Jeno tapped on Jaemin’s shoulders as he tried to get his attention. He then lifted his veil and kissed the younger on the cheeks. The three dads’ cheers could be heard before the video got cut off._**

 

          “Does your hobby include humiliating us?” Jaemin asked the three dads after the video finished. Because really, what parents join forces to make a wedding for their 7-year old sons? Not to mention take a video of it. “Yes” answered the three simultaneously. “Figures” Jaemin mumbled before leaning back.

 

          The five of them continued watching movies as one by one fell asleep. Jeno was quietly watching the screen when he suddenly heard soft snores coming from the boy lying on top of him. Jeno smiled at his friend’s state as he wrapped his arms around him. Yuta chuckled at the sight “Jeno, are you alright?” he asked thinking how heavy his son must’ve been. “You can move him if you want” he continued.

 

          Jeno and Yuta were the only ones awake seeing as how even Taeyong and Jaehyun were asleep on both sides of the Japanese male, squishing said male in the process. “No, it’s fine. He’s not that heavy anyway” Jeno said, taking the blanket thrown at the side and used it to drape over the sleeping male.

 

          “You can sleep if you’re tired.” Yuta said when he noticed Jeno fighting hard not to close his eyes. Jeno was about to decline but he knows how tired he is, especially since he woke up at ass o’clock because of Jaemin. “Mhmm. Happy Birthday again, _dad”_ Jeno whispered, falling into slumber.

 

          Yuta smiled after hearing what Jeno called him. He looked at his family sleeping side by side in their living room. He loved his family, and he’s thankful to have all four of them. “Happy birthday to me” He whispered to himself before he too fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finaally updated!!! I'm sorry I've been gone for two weeks. I kept trying to write but always end up deleting them because I wasn't satisfied. I'm not really satisfied with this but it was better than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy the long update. 5K words is long for my lazy ass okaay?
> 
> Also, If you're uncomfortable with yujae, I'm sorry. It wasn't part of the plot but it was a good addition to have a background on Jeno and Jaemin's relationship and how close their families are. And yes, they are now family. A little background on yujaeyong would be that, since Jaehyun was left by his wife with Jeno being still very young. Yuta and Taeyong were always there when he needed help, when he doesn't know what to do. The three of them practically raised Jeno and Jaemin together and that's how their families grew from 2 and 3 to 5. I was planning on adding Doyoung for Jaehyun's love interest but decided to have yujaeyong in this fic and probably have yutae and dojae as nomin's parents in a future fic.
> 
> LASTLY, THIS IS WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP.
> 
> I'm still unsure on how to end this fic since I have two endings in mind. One would be following my original plan while another would be changing that into something new. I won't tell you which is which but one ending would be them just being bros a.k.a platonic soulmates or another would be them ending up together a.k.a boyfriends. A hint would be check my first note to know what was my first plot since I hinted something there. PLEAAASE VOOTE HERE -> https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/127229
> 
> EDITED 5/24/18 11:57 KST


	5. Chapter 4

          Jeno and Jaemin were getting ready to leave when their dads called for them outside. After double checking their room if they left anything and finding out Jaemin almost left his phone _again_ and finally took it from the nightstand, they headed out to where their dads were.

 

           “Tadaa~” The three dads shouted as they showed their jazz hands toward a black car which Jeno recognizes as the Ford Edge 2018 Edition in shadow black. Being extremely interested in cars, Jeno hurriedly went and got inside inhaling the new car smell that makes him nostalgic for some unknown reasons as he checked the car’s interior.

 

          Thinking that this was for them, Jaemin looked at his dads “Thank you dads. You shouldn’t have” He said and smiled genuinely as his eyes sparkled with glee but that happy face soon fell as Yuta said. “Yeah, we didn’t” smiling brightly at his son, but Jaemin knew better than to believe that smile.

 

           “This is ours, your car will be Jaehyun’s old car” Taeyong said pointing towards the red 2008 edition BMW 328 that Jaehyun had all these years. “Yeah, figured it was too good to be true” Jaemin mumbled “But yeah, thanks anyways” he continued, hugging his parents before walking towards Jeno and getting inside the passenger’s seat.

 

           “Start the engine, we’re leaving” Jaemin said, looking back at where the three dads were talking hoping that they weren’t looking as they try to steal their new car. Jeno seems to have gotten the message and immediately closed his door and start the car.

 

          Hearing the sound of the engine, Jaehyun looked at where it came from and noticed their brand new car moving. His eyes grew wide and immediately slapped Taeyong’s arm as he pointed at the moving car. “Get them!!” He shouted as the three dads let out a battle cry as they ran after the car.

 

          Jaemin watched the three dads comically ran after them, Yuta going as far as removing his shoe and throw it at the car probably thinking it would stop it. The younger of the two was laughing hysterically at the sight while Jeno was scared shitless. “We’ll be so dead once they catch us” he mumbled shaking his head _why do I ever listen to this guy?_ He thought as he stepped on the accelerator

 

          After having a little bit of fun, Jaemin told Jeno to turn the car around. “You deal with them later” Jeno told the younger knowing how great he was at reasoning. “It sounds like we’re planning a murder but okay. Now let’s go before they’re the ones who’ll plan our murder” Jaemin said. The older snorted in reply before he made a U-turn back to their house.

 

          Upon arriving, they noticed the sour looks in their parents faces that Jeno had to step on the break farther from their house as he hesitates driving there or make a run for it and possibly put them in even more danger. Jaemin noticed his internal battle and chuckled at his best friend’s nervous expression before placing his hand on top of the hand gripping the steering wheel and squeezed it in assurance.

 

          Jeno took a breath before he shifted to drive and stepped on the gas towards their house. After parking the car, Jaemin immediately got out knowing how much of a coward his friend was. “Hey dads” he said, giving them the biggest smile he could offer in hopes it’ll lighten their punishment. “You are dead meat” Yuta said as he playfully put his son in a chokehold. Satisfied with the _I’m sorry’s_ his son exclaimed, he ruffled his hair before letting go.

 

           “We just wanted to take it out for a test drive” Jaemin said, holding Jeno’s hand who took the courage to finally step out of the car. “And give us a heart attack?”  Taeyong exclaimed, clutching his heart as if he really was having one. “Yeah, that too.” Jaemin mumbled under his breath. “But we’re sorry” Jeno said pinching his friend’s sides, he didn’t want to get into any more trouble than they already were.

 

 

           “We know you are”

 

          After all of them had a quick talk, leaving the incident in the past, the two boys finally bid their parents goodbye. They had to leave right now or it’ll be midnight by the time they get to the dorms. “I’m gonna miss you both so much” Taeyong mumbled, squishing the two boys close to him. Jaehyun and Yuta cooed at the side and immediately joined the hug, successfully squishing their sons even more.

 

          After letting go of their hug, Jeno and Jaemin walked towards Jaehyun’s old car, waving at their parents goodbye. Jaemin went towards the passenger’s and before he could even get on, they could hear Yuta exclaim “Don’t you dare drive that car Na Jaemin!”

 

           “You don’t even trust your own son to drive?!” Jaemin exclaimed raising his hands in exasperation. He knows he may or may not have almost hit a tree when he was practicing but that was a year ago, he’s better at driving now. “It’s because you’re my son that I don’t trust you” Yuta said, remembering how he accidentally stepped on the break too hard and sent Ten flying to the front when he was sitting at the back. Taeyong and Jaehyun nodded in agreement as a witness to how reckless the Japanese male can be when driving. Even Jeno who was standing beside him agreed with them.

 

           “I can’t trust anyone” Jaemin mumbled, glaring at his supposed to be partner in crime as he walked towards the passenger’s seat. Jeno laughed at Jaemin’s sulking face as he gets inside the car. “I hate you.” Jaemin mumbled making the older male laugh even more. “Come on, Nana. I’ll let you choose the music.” Jeno said, hoping that it would cheer the younger up.

 

           “Hmmm…Okay. But just know that I’ll be playing B.A.P throughout the ride and you’re not allowed to complain.” Jaemin said as he started to scroll through his music searching for his B.A.P playlist. As soon as he saw the playlist he immediately pressed the first music as Jeno starts to drive.

 

           “WAARRIOOR…HOOH!” Jaemin and Jeno sang along as the song hit the chorus, Jaemin going as far as doing the choreography. The older laughs at his friend when he hears him try to follow Zelo’s LTE rap but of course failing miserably as he goes “Simjangi ooli something something something dsfgjk changsuri” confidently as if he actually got it.

 

          The car ride continues that way with both boys jamming along to B.A.P. and Jeno bouncing along with Jaemin during a red light when _That’s My Jam_ played. A few hours of playing around and a few minutes since B.A.P’s slower songs like _It’s All Lies, With You_ and _Coffee Shop_ started to play, Jeno wondered why the younger suddenly turned quiet. Looking at his right, the older could only chuckle watching the previously hyper male was now peacefully sleeping. _I knew dancing to One Shot would tire him out_ Jeno thought, shaking his head and turned his gaze back on the road as he continued to drive with _Rewind_ playing in the background.

 

          An hour, a few more B.A.P songs and a rumbling stomach later, Jeno decided to drop by the rest area he managed to spot. He parked his car before nudging the younger awake. “Where are we?” Jaemin mumbled as he tried to aggressively rub the sleep off his eye and Jeno had to hold his arm before he loses an eye. “Rest area” Jeno said as he removed his seatbelt “We still have an hour or two left, so if you have to pee, better do it now” he continued before getting out of the car, Jaemin following soon after.

 

          After the two boys relieved themselves, they agreed to go separately as Jaemin goes to get their snacks while Jeno gets the drinks. Jeno, being the first to arrive at the car, waited for the younger as he took a sip of his iced coffee. The urge to start to drive and leave his friend was strong when he saw Jaemin walking towards the car with months’ worth of snacks on hand.

 

           “You do know that you only needed to buy just a little, right?” Jeno asked as soon as Jaemin got inside the car. “I got hungry and couldn’t choose.” Jaemin replied as he closed the door behind him and placed some of the snacks at the back.

 

          The car ride continued with their usual banter, Jaemin now fully awake. “So, guess who was drooling a while ago.” Jeno said wanting to rile up the other. “I WAS TIRED, OKAY?” Jaemin exclaimed before he angrily munched on the chips he was currently eating. “Tired? You slept like a baby on top of me last—“ Jaemin shoved a mouthful of chips in his mouth successfully shutting the older up. “You shut your mouth before I sew it together” the younger said, glaring at the older.

 

           “Jen, Renjun just messaged me asking us to skype with him.” Jaemin said after a few minutes. They met Renjun in high school and it didn’t take long for the Chinese male to be accepted to the group with them, Donghyuck, Mark and Jisung who were already friends ever since they met in elementary. Despite being in the group late, Renjun managed to be closer to Jeno and Jaemin and even though he was now back in China for uni, they still kept in touch with him whenever they have time.

 

           “Tell him we’ll call him in about 30 minutes since we’re almost home” Jeno said as he turned to the left. Jaemin nodded in reply as he typed in what the older male said before sending it to Renjun. The younger couldn’t control his excitement as he couldn’t stay still, it’s been 2 weeks since they last spoke with Renjun since they were all busy due to their projects.

 

          It didn’t take long for them to arrive at their dorm. They immediately went inside their respective rooms and took a quick shower and changed into their sleeping wear. They decided to call from Jeno’s room since it had the strongest wifi signal in the room ( _this is so unfair_ Jaemin had once said when he found out).

 

          Jeno was already seating on his bed, his back on the headboard as he waited for the younger. A while later, Jaemin plopped on Jeno’s lap with the laptop on hand as the older snaked his arms around the younger’s waist. He opened the skype app and waited for Renjun to accept his call.

 

          It didn’t take long until a familiar face appeared on screen and Jaemin waving excitedly at his friend. “Injun!!” He exclaimed loudly that Renjun almost missed Jeno’s soft “Hi, Jun-ah” at the back. “I have a LOT to talk to you about

 

           “Hi guys! I miss all of you so much.” Renjun said clearly sad that he was separated from his friends. “You guys should really visit me soon. It’s getting lonely here.” The two boys immediately agreed, wanting to meet with their friend and promised to visit him soon.

 

           “I’m practicing for the dance competition that my team’s joining next month.” Jeno answered Renjun when the male asked what they were doing in the past week. “Really? Wow, I wish I was there to support you.”

 

           “I can face time you!” Jaemin exclaimed, “Well, Donghyuck will. I’ll probably be too busy waving my banner and screaming to call you. But I know Donghyuck will so don’t worry.” Renjun chuckled at his friend, telling him that he understands while Jeno buried his face on Jaemin’s neck as he thought _please don’t embarrass me_ actually dreading the day of the competition.

 

          They continued talking – well, Jaemin continued talking about interesting things that happened and how this guy next to him just downed a mixture of Monster Energy Drink and coffee in one of their sleepless nights in the art room. Renjun genuinely asks if the guy was okay to which Jaemin shrugs. “I mean he’s not dead, so probably”

 

          Jaemin was in the middle of animatedly telling this story about how his greatest hatred on Lucas and how the guy managed to piss him off _again_ when he heard light snores. He looked to his side and saw Jeno fast asleep. “We must have bored him” Renjun comments, chuckling lightly as he watched Jaemin poke the older’s cheeks.

 

           “Naah, he’s just tired from driving” Jaemin said, dismissing the Chinese male’s statement. A 6-hour drive _is_ really tiring, especially when you’re the one driving so it made sense that Jeno was _this_ tired. The two talk a bit more before Renjun said his goodbyes saying how late it was and promised to contact them sooner.

 

          After Jaemin closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand, he turned to look at the still male. “Now it’s your turn to sleep on me” he mumbled to the older as if he could hear him. He then tried with all his might ( _Jeno is heavy, okay?_ ) to move his friend to lie on his bed. However, due to his lack of physical strength, he fell together with Jeno on the bed.

 

          Jaemin tried to break free from the older’s hold but Jeno’s grip on him was too strong. _Welp, I guess I’ll be sleeping here then_ he thought. After turning off the light on the nightstand (with great effort, might I add), he lay on his back and turned to face the older. “Goodnight, you little shit” He mumbled, before falling into dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the poll (https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/127229), I planned to not tell you which is which but since it's confusing people (lol I'm sorry) I'll just reveal it here.  
>             continue with the plot = platonic soulmates  
>             make a detour = boyfriends  
> So if you haven't voted already, please do vote now. Your vote is a great help in the story. Also do know that The poll will be ending this Friday, June 1. So please VOTE VOTE VOTE. This also means that the next chapter will be the deciding factor of what they'll be (remember that there's no angst here so don't worry)
> 
> Lastly, since all my ideas seem to go to this huge nomin fic I'm currently writing (I won't be posting until I finish and beta-ed the whole fic) and so I'm running out of ideas for this fic.
> 
> So if you have a prompt you want to see happen to nomin (keep it PG, they're my children) please comment down below. 


	6. Chapter 5

_ WARNING: IF YOU’RE A SQUEAMISH PERSON PLEASE DO KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS MILD NARRATIONS OF VOMITING SO IT WOULD BE BEST TO SKIP THE PARTS IN BETWEEN *** THANK YOU. _

 

          “You see, _this_ is why people think you’re dating.” Donghyuck said, crossing his arms while watching his two friends cuddle in bed clearly not wanting to get up. Mark and Jisung were at his side, not-so-stealthily taking pictures of the two for blackmail purposes.

 

          Jeno groaned, pulling the still sleeping Jaemin closer to him. “What are you doing here anyway? And how’d you even get in?” he mumbled but did not make any move to get up. He was in a very comfortable position that getting up is clearly not an option.

 

          Donghyuck was right, they haven’t seen their friends in a month or so. They have all been busy with their individual hobbies and projects that they haven’t had time to meet with each other. Jaemin’s projects have been piling up since there was an exhibit coming up and the brunette wanted his piece to be included. He put all his time and effort into perfecting his work that Jaemin practically lived in the arts studio in the past month, only going home when he ran out clean clothes.

 

          Jeno wasn’t any better. For the whole month, he has been working his ass off practicing for the dance competition that was happening tomorrow. That and adding the fact that uni has been a bitch, so yep, they didn’t have time to meet anyone in that month. Today was one of the rare day offs they have and Jeno and Jaemin wanted to spend it by sleeping in and probably not get out of bed until 3 in the afternoon but Donghyuck seemed to think otherwise.

 

          “I haven’t seen your faces in the past month, we need to go out or something” Donghyuck said as he jumped over the sleeping bodies and squeezed himself in between them making the two boys groan as they are forced to take in the boy’s weight. “Also, I have the spare key, remember?”

 

          “You do know I gave you that for emergencies, right? not _this_ ” Jeno complained, pushing the annoying boy off the both of them as said boy rolls away, almost falling off the bed in the process. Donghyuck huffed and stood up, placing his hands on his waist, glaring at the now fully awake boys who glared at him in return.

 

          “This is an emergency. You know, _me,_ you’re bestest friend in the whole world hasn’t seen the both of you in a _month_! If that isn’t an emergency, I don’t know what is.” The male raised his hands in exasperation. “Come on, _please?_ I missed you guys. Even Jisung agreed to go with us!” He continued, pointing at the said male who awkwardly waved at them. Jisung was also part of Jeno’s dance team and he wonders if the younger was forced by the devil. ( _side eyes Donghyuck)_

 

          When Donghyuck sees the resignation in the two males’ faces, he smiled triumphantly. “Okay, so I was thinking since all of you have been busy for the past month, we should take today off you know? _Relax, Have Fun_ and go with us to the amusement park.” He pulled the two out of their beds and made them get ready before they change their minds.

 

* * *

 

 

          Jaemin hates a lot of things: how he has to get up early for his morning class only to find out that the teacher’s out, or how he stays up for a project that he later finds out that the due date was moved, but right now, as he walks under the blaring heat of the sun, he knows he hates Donghyuck more than all of those combined.

 

          “Why did I even listen to you?” Jaemin said, glaring at the smiling male beside him. “Me and Jeno could have just continued sleeping and getting the proper rest we need and not _this”_ he angrily motioned whatever ‘ _this’_ was as he exasperatedly gestured at what they’re doing right now.

 

          “Because you have no choice and you love me” Donghyuck said as-a-matter-of-fact, puckering his lips towards the male to rile him up even more. “I hate you” Jaemin muttered, walking as far away as his friend as possible and finding himself walking by Jeno’s side. He looked at the male only to see how tired he was.

 

          “You okay? You can go home and rest if you want, I can tell them you’re being called by your dance instructor if you want.” Jeno thanks the heavens that his best friend is a literal angel, unlike some people _(*coughs* Donghyuck *coughs*)_

 

          Jeno smiles at the younger, taking his hand and intertwining it with his own “It’s fine, Jaemin-ah, I’ll just sell my soul to the devil-Donghyuck himself for today. Besides, Jisung’s here and he’d be suspicious since we’re in the same dance team” Jaemin smiles at him back, showing him his beautiful smile that always makes Jeno see how pretty his best friend is.

 

          “Now let’s have fun for today, yeah?” Jeno told the younger and they ran towards the three lining up for the gyro drop when they heard Donghyuck yell out “Can the love birds please stop flirting and fall in line with us right now?”

 

          Despite Jeno’s reluctance a while ago, he did miss hanging out with his friends. He had fun laughing at his friends’ screams as the ride drops, even hearing Donghyuck shout “Stop! STOP THIS! I HATE THIS! GET ME DOWN!” as he clung onto his chair as if his life depended on it. Yep, he definitely had fun.

 

***

 

          “I am never riding that ever again.” Jaemin said as soon as he stepped out of the ride, clutching his stomach as he feels like he’s about to hurl. “I still don’t get why Donghyuck decided to ride that first” Jisung was clutching onto Mark’s hand, bending over much similar to how Jaemin was and Donghyuck may or may not have died in a corner, but they’re not sure yet.

 

          Fortunately (probably unfortunately, but let’s not go there), Donghyuck was alive and back to his chatterbox self as if he didn’t vomit his breakfast out in a trash bin at the corner, but no one didn’t need to know that. “Okay so next ride” He said, pointing at the Viking ship ride.

 

          Just looking at the way the ship went side to side made Jaemin gag, feeling his muscles contract as he ran towards the nearest trash bin to hurl his insides out. “Ugh, I think we’ll have to skip that.” Jeno said, rubbing circular motions on the now coughing male’s back. He handed him a tissue and the younger quickly took it, thankful to his friend.

 

***

 

          Thankfully, the others let them skip the ride and went ahead leaving the two by the benches. “Do you want to go to the washroom?” Jeno asked Jaemin minutes after what happened. The younger could only give a tired nod as Jeno took his hand and guided him towards the washroom.

 

          After Jaemin gargled and washed his face, he finally got out. The two decided to wait for their friends back at where they left them but this time they bought cotton candy with them since Jaemin said he wanted something sweet after all that.

 

          It wasn’t long before the three boys came back in the same state as Jaemin was a while ago. “That was fun!” Donghyuck exclaimed, trying to hide how he really felt. Jisung could only glare at the older. “Shut up. You almost squeezed my hands to death and I’m practically deaf in one ear thanks to you screaming for your mom to get you.”

 

          “Like I said, _Fun._ ”

 

          The day continued with them going on different rides and laughing at each other’s reactions. Jaemin and Mark got wet in the Flume Ride but didn’t care as they went to the Horror House that had Donghyuck and Jaemin screaming at the ghosts, threatening to fight them if they got near them. And at some point Jisung came back blushing after he bought a drink because the barista was cute which they later found out was named Chenle because he may or may not have wrote his name and number on the youngest male’s cup. And Jisung may or may not have blushed even more after finding out.

 

          Jeno had to admit, he did have fun. It took his mind off the competition and he knew that that was the reason why Donghyuck forced them to go with him to the amusement park. He will never say it but he is really thankful to have his annoying friend.

 

          “Jeno-ya, Jisung-ah do your best tomorrow okay? We’ll be watching and cheering you on. I’ll even call Renjun!” Donghyuck said as they all sat down in the amusement park’s open area as they all watched the final fireworks display. The boys continued to cheer them on and even though Jeno’s muscles may kind of hurt from walking around and riding different rides all day, he’ll never regret going with his friends.

 

* * *

 

          “Okay Jeno, _breathe_. It’s alright, you’ll be alright. Baby, please _relax_ , you’ll do great out there okay? You won’t mess up your moves, you won’t okay? Believe me.” Jaemin continues to whisper encouraging words to the older’s ear as he tried to calm the male down. It was finally the day of the competition and Jeno was beside him having a panic attack and Jaemin and his teammates were trying to calm him down.

 

          He scanned the room and found his friend. “JISUNG!” He called out and two males simultaneously replied a _yes_. “Ah, sorry Han, I meant Park” He told the squirrel looking male and bowed in apology. After hearing the male’s _it’s alright, man_ he turned to look at the other Jisung. “Can you please bring Jeno water?” the younger immediately agreed after seeing the state Jeno was in. Everyone in their team knew what happens to Jeno before performances, they have been teammates for a long time, of course they knew.

 

          After his team lost their competition a few years back and him blaming himself for it because he slipped during their performance, Jeno’s anxiety would always hit him just before they go on stage as a series of _what ifs_ run through his mind but thankfully Jaemin is always there when he needed him.

 

          Jeno has always been thankful to his best friend, he had always been there with him through thick and thin. When Jeno’s team lost, Jaemin had come running to his house holding a tub of ice cream and pizza in his hands despite being on a date that Jeno later found out he ditched after receiving his text. Jaemin and his girlfriend broke up the next day. Jeno still feels bad about what happened but Jaemin always tells him that it was bound to end anyway and it was never his fault.

 

          Jeno doesn’t know what he did in his past life to have a great friend like Jaemin.

 

          It was a few moments later that Jeno’s team was being called on stage and he was reluctant to let go of his best friend’s hand. Jaemin took the initiative to let go, but only to move his hands towards the older’s cheeks and connected their foreheads together much like how Jeno did to him on the day they first met in kindergarten. “Don’t worry, you’ll do great okay? I know you will.”

 

          During their dance, Jaemin can’t help but stare at his best friend. He knows how great of a dancer Jeno is, heck he’s seen him progress his skills throughout the years. But somehow, on the stage, under the blare of the spotlights, Jaemin feels that Jeno looks more ethereal.

 

          The way Jeno’s body moves to the beat, how the clear joy sparkles in his eyes as he does what he loves, Jaemin feels like he’s seen a new side of his best friend. It was times like this that makes Jaemin realize how handsome his best friend is and it may or may not have made his heart do a backflip and sent butterflies in his stomach that he constantly pushes aside every time because ‘ _we’re friends, we’ll always be friends, nothing more than that.’_

 

          Donghyuck’s screams were muffled by his owns as he waved his banner around, knowing how Jeno will somehow see it. “Waah, Jeno looks amazing” he could faintly hear Renjun say through the phone. _Yeah, he really does_ Jaemin answers in his head, a proud smile playing on his lips as Jeno perfectly did the move that he somehow kept messing up during practice.

 

          Their dance finally ended and Jaemin thanked the heavens that Jeno forgot about his anxiety on stage and danced his heart out with a smile on his face. He had to stop his heart from beating so fast that he forgets the other performances. He goes back to his senses only to find out that it was finally the announcement of the winners.

 

          He held Donghyuck’s hands and stopped himself from squeezing it too hard as he continuously mumbles “please win” over and over again. He knew how much this competition meant to Jeno. He saw how devastated his best friend was when he lost a few years back and Jaemin didn’t want to see that heartbreaking scene again. He wants Jeno to be happy because he deserves it.

 

          Jaemin felt his breathing stop as the emcee opens the envelope containing the results. “And the winner is…” the emcee starts and his friends including Renjun who was on facetime with Donghyuck were crossing their fingers hoping their team would win. “Neo Kids!” with that everybody jumped up in joy, Donghyuck going as far as crying on Mark’s shoulder, completely forgetting about Renjun by now.

 

          Jaemin’s mind went blank at the announcement and all he could think of was going to his friend and that’s what he did. He ran towards the stage, not minding the guards that were trying to stop him. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this but he just wants to go to Jeno, rules be damned.

 

          Upon arriving on stage, Jeno couldn’t even finish his greeting when Jaemin leaped towards him and being used to it, Jeno easily caught the male and was now carrying the crying younger in his arms.

 

          “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it. You were the best out there.” Jaemin told his friend, not minding the protests from Jeno’s other members because _Excuse me, he was the best?_ Jisung’s words. “Congratulations!”

 

          Jaemin leaned in to kiss on the older male’s cheeks at the same moment as Jeno turned to look at him. The crowd went wild at the sight, some even yelling out “I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING!” probably from Lucas.

 

          Jaemin immediately leaned away from the kiss. “I—I’m ugh, I’m just gonna leave so ugh I’m sorry” Jaemin mumbled, getting out from the older’s hold which wasn’t hard since Jeno was still in a state of shock to function and Jaemin felt like crying watching his friend’s confused look.

 

          He ran away, not even sparing a glance at anybody as he left the auditorium

 

          _Fuck_ he thought _I love my best friend_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: IT'S NOT ANGST I SWEAR! That just came out and I'll try to bring back the fluff next chapter. Also, the first part was unnecessary but I wanted to squeeze in the dreamies somewhere so I had to placed it and somehow found a loophole lol.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed, I didn't plan them falling in love if the lack of romance and purely bromance on the previous chapters. But the public has spoken (a.k.a 74% of those who voted in the poll) wanted them to be boyfriends, so I hope you'll get what you want. ;)
> 
> Anyways, 2 more chapters before this fic ends. I can't believe I haven't abandoned this for years before returning like most of my fics. Let me be proud of myself, okay? This never happens. Trust me, procrastination is my best friend, I'm just thankful they didn't visit me yet lol okay that was lame.


	7. Chapter 6

          Jaemin hurriedly ran away from the place as he covers his ears from all the catcalls and I knew it’s because _no we’re not, unfortunately, we’re not_. He knows he fucked up, he knows how disappointed Jeno must’ve been. He can’t believe he did that, in front of everybody at that. _Oh God, Jeno must hate me by now._

 

        He faintly heard Donghyuck call out for him but he didn’t dare look back, he couldn’t risk seeing his best friend’s – _or probably ex best friend by now_ – expression. He walked out the auditorium without sparing anyone a glance.

 

        He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t care how people were looking at him weirdly he just wants to get as far away from the place as possible. Tears kept falling from his eyes as he thought about how he fucked up.

 

        “Jeno’s gonna hate me” He continues to mutter to himself countless of times as he sunk on his knees when he thought nobody was looking.

 

        Unfortunately, there was.

 

        “I’m not gonna hate you.” The person behind him said which made Jaemin cry even harder. He knows this voice, he knows the owner of this voice all too well.

 

        “But I fucked up” Jaemin replied, not daring to look at his friend, ashamed of what he did “I ruined everything, I’m sorry. I know we’re just friends. I tell myself to suck it up and pretend that I don’t have feelings for you because you’re my friend and I don’t want you to feel betrayed for knowing how I feel. I’m sorry Jen, I fucked up. But please don’t leave me. Please forget this ever happened. We’ll still be friends, right? I can’t lose you Jen, I just can’t” Jaemin was downright begging, afraid of losing his best friend.

 

        “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it” Jeno softly but sternly said as he walked towards the male before he knelt in front of him. Touching the shaking male’s shoulders to tell him he was near.

 

        “Huh?” Jaemin dumbly asks, now looking up at the male in front of him.

 

        “Jaemin-ah, nana, baby, do you think friends act this way? _Yes_ , we’re close but do you think I’d let anyone besides you cuddle with me? I’ve known Hyuck longer than you but do you see me allowing him to be as touchy with me as you do? I don’t, because he’s not the one I like Jaem, it’s you. It’s always been you.” Jeno cupped the crying male’s face as he tried to wipe the tears that continuously fell.

 

        Jaemin lifted his hand to hold the one’s cupping his face as he stared at his best friend’s eyes. “But, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked softly, pulling the hand away from his face and intertwined it with his own.

 

        “I couldn’t.” Jeno started, squeezing the younger male’s hand before he continued. “You were so sure that I was just your platonic soulmate, your bro, that I couldn’t even start talking about my feelings without you pushing it aside. It’s not your fault, you didn’t know. But I can’t deny how much it hurts. You being there within my reach, I can hug you, I can kiss you, but it would always mean as friends when in my heart I wanted it to mean more than that. So please stop saying we’re just friends. We’re not okay? You’re my soulmate. _Platonic or not, you will always be my soulmate_ ”

 

        “Do you really mean that?” Jaemin asked in a small voice, afraid to break whatever trance they were in and face the cruel reality once again. Jeno smiled at the male as he wiped away the few stray tears on the younger male’s face. “Of course, I do”

 

        Those were the only words Jaemin needed before he enveloped the older into a tight hug as he sobbed on the male’s shoulders. _Please let this not be a dream_ he thought. It may not be Jaemin’s dream confession, but even if it was in the middle of an abandoned classroom, as long as Jeno was there he knew that that was all he needed.

 

        Jeno pulled away from the hug opting to stare at the younger’s tear-stained face. _Beautiful_ he thought to himself as he smiled at the younger who smiled at him in return. “I love you” After those three words left his mouth, it finally dawned on him. _This_ was real, he was finally telling the younger what he’d always wanted to tell him.

 

        And when Jaemin muttered those three words back, Jeno couldn’t help but lean in and capture the younger’s lips with his. Jeno tested the waters as he softly moved his lips with the younger’s. The kiss was slow and innocent. There were no fireworks or anything like that, but the feeling of content and pure love he has for the boy that settled in his chest was clear indication that _yes, I love him._

 

        They slightly pulled away, foreheads still pressed together as they were lost in each other’s eyes. “I love you” They simultaneously whispered lips brushing at every move due to their close proximity. They repeated those words a few more times as smiles were plastered on their faces knowing how there’s nothing holding them back from saying these words. They were too lost into their own world that they didn’t notice the door opening.

 

        “Fuck, NSFW, Jisung cover your eyes!” Donghyuck exclaimed which made the two finally break their eye contact and glared at the male. “Okay hold up. They asked me to look for you. If I knew I’d end up seeing you like this, I wouldn’t have agreed!” the male said, lifting both of his hands in surrender.

 

        The two sighed as they reluctantly let go of each other and walked towards the two males. “Uh, can I open my eyes now?” Jisung asked, both of his hands still covering his eyes. The three older males laughed at the sight and told the youngest that _yes, yes he can_.

 

        “The team wanted to celebrate for the win, do you want to go or?” Jisung asked after he was finally allowed to see and looked both boys as if asking if they wanted to ditch to spend time with each other.

 

        As much as how tempting that idea was, Jaemin wanted Jeno to celebrate with his teammates, they have all the time in the world to spend with each other anyway. He smiled softly and took the slightly older male’s hands. “Yep, he’s going.”

 

        Jeno immediately looked at the male, “Nuh uh, not if you’re not going with me.” He said, squeezing the male’s hand. “Am I even allowed to join you? I’m not even part of the team.” Jaemin asked, as he transferred his gaze from Jeno to Jisung.

 

        “Hyung, you’re practically our team’s unofficial member, what are you saying?” Jisung exclaimed. Jaemin had always been by Jeno’s side when he first joined the team for moral support. He had always been there during their practices when he had free time. He was always with the team during their competitions, only missing a few, and it’s safe to say that yes, Jaemin is practically Neo Kids’ unofficial member.

 

        “And besides, me and Mark are going as well so you won’t feel left out.” Donghyuck told them. “Naah, you just wanted to ogle at Hyunjin.” Jisung teased the male, which made Donghyuck smack the laughing male’s shoulders. “No~ He’s Renjun’s crush, I’m just gonna try and help my friend out”

 

 

        After they met up with the team and earned some knowing looks from the members, they decided to go to their favorite hangout spot, _Kun Mama’s Restaurant_. The owner was kind and patient with the team’s noisy ass selves and gave them extra servings for their hungry asses that the team eventually became regulars and came every other practice.

 

        “Kun Mama~ WE WON!!” The team greeted as soon as they stepped inside the place not even the least bothered by the stares they got from the customers. Despite slightly disturbed by the sudden loud noises, Kun gave the boys genuine smiles as he congratulated them.

 

        The team gathered together and sat in their usual spot and talked as they waited for their food. Jeno casually side-eyed Donghyuck as he saw the male show Hyunjin something from his phone. He signaled the younger male to show his phone and cackled when he saw that it was actually Renjun’s twitter profile that Donghyuck was showing. _Hyuck-ah, I pray for your life, Junnie’s gonna kill you when he finds out._

 

        As the food came, the team immediately devoured everything like the hungry monkeys they are. The food was gone in an instant and before they knew it they were done eating and were now just casually drinking their _apple juice_ and Jeno even saw Felix teaching Jisung to dab and Donghyuck screeching “Felix don’t teach my child such abomination!”

 

        He looked at Jaemin’s side and saw the male laugh at something Seungmin said. Jeno was glad Jaemin didn’t feel awkward and was having fun as well. He still couldn’t believe that the male with a smile that can brighten even the darkest place was now his. He couldn’t help but stare at the younger male as he animatedly talked to Han Jisung about this squirrel he saw at the park that looked exactly like him.

 

        Jaemin turned to look at Jeno when he felt the male’s piercing gaze. “Why? What’s wrong?” He asked the male, completely turning his body to talk to the boy. “I love you” Jeno whispered for the nth time that day. Jaemin couldn’t help the heat rushing through his cheeks still not used to hearing those words from the male. “Jeno, please. The others are gonna hear you.” Jaemin softly hoping that the others wouldn’t hear them.

 

        “Oh we can hear you alright and y’all are disgusting btw, but carry on.” Donghyuck comments, as he sarcastically gestured for the two to continue. “I suddenly missed the time the two of them were oblivious about their feelings.” Jisung said to which the team vocally agreed.

 

        “Hey, wanna piss them off?” Jaemin whispered, making sure that nobody heard him but Jeno. Jeno eagerly nodded as a creepy smile appeared on his lips. “Uri Jeno is such a cutie~” Jaemin said, using his annoyingly high-pitched voice as he pinched his best friend on the cheeks.

 

        “Not as cute as you, baby~” Jeno imitated as he squished the younger’s face with both his hands. “You’re so adorable that I just want to kiss you all over.” He continued making kissy faces which made Jaemin cackle at the sight before mirroring the male as he jokingly puckered his lips.

 

        “REALLY? IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?!” Donghyuck exclaimed at the two males who have now let go of each other to laugh at the disgusted looks on their friends faces. They high-fived each other for a job well done.

 

        They may have changed their status to dating, but they’re thankful that despite that, nothing will change. They will always be Jeno and Jaemin, the two boys who fought over scented highlighters and became the best of friends. They’re Nana and Jen, the inseparable males who made everyone question their relationship. And they’re Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, the two boys who are now lucky to have their best friend as their lover. Years may past and their relationship may change, but they both know in their hearts that they will always be by each other’s sides because they’re soulmates, platonic or not they will always be soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Not my best work, sadly. But I tried squeezing my brain for a better one and even tried re-doing this but this was all that my brain could take. I'll make sure the epilogue will be better tho. But I hope you still liked this.
> 
> Epilogue is next and we'll say goodbye to this story TAT I'm gonna miss this, but I have too many new story ideas that I couldn't concentrate on this one and I'm going back to uni next week and probably die for a few more months. So yeah, it was best to end this soon than possibly abandon this like my other stories. I'm sorry if it was kind of rushed.
> 
> Anyways, since this fic was a warm up for my rotting brain. I'd like to know what you thought of the way I write and how the story went? You can comment below what I need to improve on and what were my good points. Your critics will help me grow and improve my writing. So your honest opinions are greatly appreciated. Thank you~


End file.
